


Lazydaze.

by TooAceForThisShit



Series: Bokuroo week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week, BoKuroo Week 2020, Comfort, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, but yknow what thats fine, this is dumb and bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooAceForThisShit/pseuds/TooAceForThisShit
Summary: Bokuroo week 2020, day 3 lazydaysTetsurou would like to say he hadn’t been sitting on the couch all day waiting for his boyfriend to come back like a desperate fool, it’s his first day off out of two and he can spend it however he wants, and he’s definitely not waiting for Koutarou to come home.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Bokuroo week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686172
Kudos: 37





	Lazydaze.

**Author's Note:**

> fellas is it gay to hold your homie all day?

Tetsurou would like to say he hadn’t been sitting on the couch all day waiting for his boyfriend to come back like a desperate fool, it’s his first day off out of two and he can spend it however he wants, and he’s definitely not waiting for Koutarou to come home. 

He’s not. He swears, he isn’t jumping every time someone walks by their apartment, nope, he’s a man, a very manly man, who missed his boyfriend like a limb. 

Okay so maybe he's waiting a little, but he was reading, sorta. 

When three in the afternoon drags by followed by four he doesn’t worry because he’s not waiting. he doesn't wait at the edge of his seat ready to jump up at any point to hug Koutarou, no, that's not him. 

In fact he almost misses the sound of the key turning in the lock, almost. 

When he hears it he drops his phone to his stomach and starts reading again, well he tries. Koutarou is right there, he hasn’t seen him in two weeks and he wants to run over to him, and hug him. 

Have some goddamn self-restraint Tetsurou. 

He doesn’t have long, before the book he was trying to read is tossed out of his hands, his phone being picked up and put on the coffee table, and soon replaced by Koutarou before he can say anything about reading. 

His mouth snapping shut when he sees how exhausted he looks on Koutarou’s face, all he can do to keep himself from freaking out is opening his arms, letting him fall into place, his arms wrapping around broad shoulders, as arms wrap around his waist. 

He knew that the last few games for Koutarou had been long with little playoff, he presses a kiss on his forehead feeling all the tense muscles in his back relax, his hand travelling into ungelled black and white hair. 

Koutarou lets out a big sigh, warm breath meeting his neck he can’t help but shiver, he waits another few moments for Koutarou to say something, about anything, like he normally does. 

“Read to me?”  
Koutarou’s voice is rough from disuse and fatigue, he wants to ask if he got any sleep on the plane, only he’d feel stupid asking such a question when he already knows the answer to it, so he picks up his book, opening it to the first page, he starts to read. 

He can’t tell what the story is about as he’s more focused on the man in his arms, keeping his hand busy playing with his hair only stopping to turn the page, halfway through the second chapter he feels Koutarou relax further into him, his breath deep and slow, he doesn't dare look down to see if he’s fallen asleep. 

The more he reads, the more he feels himself falling into the story, so much so he nearly misses the sound of Koutarou’s voice. 

“Thank you.” 

He hums, stopping to run his hand more thoroughly his hair, “No problem, it’s my pleasure.” 

Koutarou sighs, “What did you do all day?” 

Tetsurou picks the book up again, holding it up to try to hide the redness in his cheeks, god he feels like a teenager again, “uhh… wait for you to get back?” he could’ve said anything else, but he’d do anything to make Koutarou feel better, even if he throws himself under the bus in the process. 

Okay, that might be a little dramatic. 

But he loves Koutarou and he’d do nearly anything to see him smile. 

Koutarou kisses his neck, holding him tighter, “You’re my favourite.”

He shakes his head, “You’re a sap.” 

“Umm..maybe.” 

“No, one hundred percent.” 

He can’t help himself though, pressing another kiss to his hairline. 

“Say it back,” Koutarou says sounding serious. 

“You’re my favourite too,” 

“Was that so hard?” 

“Yes, I have a reputation to uphold, I can’t that fall to shambles just because you ask, bro.” 

“Awe bro, what reputation?” 

“Haha,” he said dryly, feeling the smile pressed to his skin, making one fight its what out on his own face, not that it was much of a fight. 

He picks off where he left off, letting their breaths lull him, the words flowing smoothly, Koutarou commenting once in a while in between, his heart feels full. 

When his own eyes get tired, and his voice is too quiet to hear anymore, he lets it fall to the floor with a soft thump, Koutarou long asleep, he holds him tighter, letting his eyes fall shut, he drifts, not asleep but not with the wake either, Koutarou mumbling in his sleep. 

He’s been lying there all day, yet it doesn’t feel like a waste of time, his time well spent with Koutarou always even when they’re playing video games, or eating toast for dinner because they ran out of food, curled up together on the bed with nothing but each other and their own thoughts. 

He can’t imagine a world where that’s time spent unwell, the loneliness of sometimes being alone is all worth it if he’ll always get to come home to this or have Koutarou come home to him. 

Sleep drags him down, and he wakes up to soft looks, and kisses, and take out, and at the end of the day, he falls into bed with the man he loves wasting more time together watching movies because they slept away the day.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried yet again, your boi also added on more things to write this week, but that's fine,,, 
> 
> thank you so much for reading, comments and kudos help me stay motivated 
> 
> Until next time-TooAceForThisShit.


End file.
